Utah Rattlesnake
Utah Rattlesnake is one of the original Australian soldiers that fought in the Emu War, which is a real event that happened in actual history. After Australia's crushing defeat at the beaks of the Emu menace, Utah swore such revenge that his pure desire to rid the world of all Emus has kept him alive and young for 104 years. His epithet is especially Australian, making him more attuned to Australia. Because of this he constantly requires a ground harness to tether his upside down body to the floor. It should be noted that through shenanigans Utah was cloned during an RP session, and the original version of himself that went on to play in the match officially died, making the one we see from that point on a mere copy and not the original Utah who actually had all those past experiences. Powers Utah can tap into his epithet to create structures reminiscent of various location from Sydney, Australia. The most powerful of these is the Sydney Opera Hall, which rolls a table for random music from the original Anime Campaign's jukebox, creating a passive effect based on the song. Other than that, Utah has various Australian abilities, such as causing things to be affected by reverse gravity. This is still an epithet ability. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 8 With the help of Venus, Utah's Sydney Opera House was turned into a massive cannon, granting it a function to fire projectiles and energy related to the song it was playing. This included a Splatoon song that let him fire ink, as well as one of Giovanni's themes, which caused boiling soup to rain from the sky and be fired at enemies. As the gimmick of the episode was Pokemon, Utah used a Seviper which reminded him of his homeland. While perfectly built to counter a poison type's usual weakness to Steel with Flamethrower and Earthquake, Utah still struggled to deal with Jamie's Lucario. Eventually Utah was knocked into one of the cameras, disabling his ground harness while tangling himself in the camera wires. His unconscious body floated away through the seemingly endless void that is the DBA arena's roof, and ended up leaving the roof to burn away in the sun. This makes Utah the first death in DBA's history. However, during the RP session a clone of him was made, which is the Utah we follow from that point on. - Episode 20 Utah was on the team of James and Chip. He largely messed around with gravity to float around lava and buildings due to the stage gimmick. Eventually he was pinned down by Emrick's Rock Lobster, smashed by Charon's elevators, and then exploded by Sheer Heart Attack. This crits and crit fails alligned in such a way that Utah was fired straight through the earth, landing on the opposite side in Australia, where he presumably received medical attention. - Episode 50 Trivia * Utah is the first canonical death in DBA history. * Elthanis has gone on record saying Utah is his least favorite character. * Utah's name is what it is because it's an american state, and thus makes no sense for an Australian. This might seem like a weird small thing, but surprisingly a lot of american state names are also cities in Australia. Utah was almost named Texas before it was found last second that Texas is also a city in Australia. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters